rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Physics
Sitemap Real Physics * See Also Undersea_Windows * See Also Real_World --- --- --- --- --- ' Add section explaining how water pressure works (something John Shirley doesn't seem to understand)' Add section explaining compressive and tension forces (important to building structures at 600 foot depth) --- --- --- I Laughed and Shake My Head At ... ''' : I find it hilarious that the 2K/Developers '''claim that they consulted with an actual 'Quantum Physics expert' while making Infinite BS. Unfortunately it seems all they acquired from that expense (you need only go to your local library to find a book on the subject) was a bunch of buzzwords to bandy about http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/bandy+about in the game and interviews, and some concepts they (VERY) loosely made use of. Unfortunately, they then wrapped-in and connected this 'quantumz' stuff to a whole flotilla of other game concepts (attempted explanations of those 'neat' scenes and various ideas they thought up) which have little to do with the Science and application of Quantum Physics (except to Bullshit the Players). --- --- --- Quantum Quantum Quantum ... ' : From what I've discovered, the (Real World) "Non-Local" (non-nanoscale) Quantum Entanglement stuff is Bullshit (that is the opinion of VERY MANY Quantum Scientists) -- "Local Entanglement" ("quantum coupling") is where multiple particles(simultaneously making a wave) are simultaneously subject to the same 'writing' (state setting) event influences, which through the same local effects leave/create exactly the same state on both (all the involved) 'quantum' particles (which IS doable with certain experimental Physics mechanisms). When separated, they retain that 'value' (as long as 'decoherence' is avoided from the various and many possible external influences/disturbances). The proposed "Non-Local" Entanglement effect is where : On such a set of separated pairs of entangled particles, you do a 'read' (which is destructive - apparently ALL observation disrupts what is examined in Quantum Physics) on ONE particle, and determine some measurement of the particles state, and suddenly the OTHER 'Entangled' particle supposedly now is to show the same 'fixing' effect of the other one's change -- supposedly resulting in it now 'reading' exactly that same way). This is hypothesized to still work at some great distance (including when supposedly well outside the range of all logical interactive influences (as defined by normal Physics - usually magnetic/gravity field effects). Some scientists have "claimed" to have proof of this "Non-Local" Entanglement (ie- a dubious 17 miles away has been claimed). Many other scientists question these results, and even the ability to 'read' those individual Quantum particle's (usually photons which are often used as the 'Quantum' objects which are used in these experiments - Which can traverse the distances required) "Value" state without the 'read' action itself causing decoherence between the paired particles, and thus disturbing the experiment. Such findings of Non-local Entanglement so far appear to be wishful thinking, and the result of improper detection (faulty experiments) -- and being more the result of Cherry-picked 'good' results selected from random results -- thus ignoring the likely statistical failure results. Somehow misunderstanding of ideas like this were employed for BS1/BS2 'Resurrection', and the strange multiple Fantasy Magics in Infinite BS. ( 'Sound good' Buzzwords people have heard, but haven't a clue about what they are about, and general ignorance even for the basic Physics involved ). --- --- --- '''Real Floatyness Facts (Is Not Next to Godliness in Columbia's Case) ': Gases used to provide buoyancy to 'float' in the atmosphere (Densities) : * 1.2041 kg/m3 '''Air at ambient temp 68 F (what any 'air' floaty gas has to be lighter than) * 0.9486 kg/m3 Hot Air heated at temp of boilng water (210 F) (hotter it gets, the faster heat leaves it, and must be constantly reheated - fuel consumption) * 0.1636 kg/m3 Helium * 0.0899 kg/m3 Hydrogen * 0.0001 kg/m3 Vacuum (if this was advanced tech sci-fi with ultra lightweight container, but circa 1900 ain't that) * 0.0681 kg/m3 Steam (but you have to keep heating it up constantly & reusing condesation) Buoyancy is provided with a lower difference to the ambient air. So the 'lift' is a bit more than a kilogram per cubic meter of hydrogen/helium 'gas' in a balloon (as what can float naturally with no funky fake physics required). SO YOU NEED A *BIG* Volume of 'gas' to float anything of substantial weight. Example : 220lb ~= 100kg (load of a human and weight of the vehicle itself) requires to float a volume of : a Cube sized ~4.641 meters * 3.281 ft/m = ~15.23 feet wide (or a Spherical gasbag about 19 feet wide). Note - the 'load' includes the whole mechanism, not just the occupants - includes the gasbag(envelope), stringer lines, whatever drive/control mechanisms, structural bits, power/propulsion units, gas heaters (if any) ... --- --- --- Buoyancy - Why Bathyspheres Shown WRONG : This illustrates the way a "Bathysphere" would actually float in water. It really cannot sit higher than that (and probably alot less above the water). Its just basic physics, having to do with how buoyancy works. To submerge, it has to weigh as much as the water it displaces, and with that huge passenger space inside, it cannot possibly have ballast tanks large enough (which must remain underwater to buoy the vehicle ABOVE the water) to raise itself further than this. At a Bathysphere Station there can be a Lift or Crane mechanism to lift it high enough to clear that door from the water, but there is nothing like that on the ocean's surface. SO the BS1 endscene where a flotilla of Splicer-filled Bathyspheres attack the American Submarine is IMPOSSIBLE - open the door and it is a quick one-way trip to death in the crushing depths. How Ballast Tanks in A Submarine actually work. Note how LOW the sub sits in the water when surfaced. --- --- --- Light Absorption in Water - Deep is Dark : Its dark down there in Rapture. And artificial lights do NOT reach very far. 'HMS Titanic' sank in 12,415 feet of water - you've seen the pictures and the wreck portrayal in the Movie (or even more realistically in the documentaries - as to the murk and light absorbing darkness) - Even though Rapture is only 1/20th as deep it would be that (totally) dark and murky. About Every 33 feet the light intensity HALVES. Intensity is down to 1/8th brightness at only 100 feet and 1/64th by 200 feet. Depth filters out light spectrum. Light very dim/gone by 600 feet depth. Different colors are absorbed at different rates. Light reaching down shifts to blueish. (600 feet intensity is down to a quarter of a millionth - halved 18 times). ---- LIGHT ABSORBTION : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ---- Like Light, Radio Waves DO NOT Travel Through Water Well At All : Making the radios in Bathyspheres and TVs and portable Radios an issue (without some kind of cbale/repeater backbone) ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Simple example of Game Designers not understanding the simplest things. Please Imagine HANGING on a Skyline with this thing. The game designers never did. I think they were more concerned with its use for those EXECUTION moves. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Ryan would likely have had things like this located in strategic spots in Rapture to indicate the effects of the Atomic War he was expecting to take place in the Surface World. Rapture's Light House would be an obvious spot for such sensors. "CPM" is Cunts per minute. "Rad" is a unit of measure of Radiation (google it for lots of details and explanation of several other unit scales used). --- --- --- Problematic Game Physics The Infinite game's physics may have been more problematic if it had physics like in previous BioShock games. Physics in BS1 and BS2 was seen to be a bit too reactive to a point where it was unintentionally hilarious. Knocking around objects did cause unnatural bouncing on supposed weighted objects (pots, registers, statues, corpses). It was easy to stop some Scripted Scenes with weapons and objects (ie- Tenenbaum's first scripted scene can be stopped by Telekinetically landing a bomb in front of the Splicer, freezing Tenenbaum to where you can kill her). Objects did have collision problems if touching other similarly rigged objects. Too many start bouncing off each other because of insufficient dampening attributes. The few stacking puzzles in Arcadia become frustrating with the boxes and crates bouncing or slipping off when you jumped on them. Players could use this fault as an advantage to cheat the script : Arcadia can be skipped when stacking bags at the tree in front of the exit. Scripted spawn points in any upcoming Zerg-Rush can be wiped out by placing all available gas tanks, oil drums and grenades nearby to immolate the opponents. Security Bots can be placed over script-closed doors to allow reentry. Most players frequently see the corpse physics that makes them dance or spin/twitch their limbs continually. Some of Infinite BS buildings did have some actual movement, and even Zeppelins did have collision when a corpse would "flop" around on the wings (notice it next time on the Skyline introduction, when killing a soldier on the Zeppelin's wing). Overall, the BSI physics were restricted due to UE3 and last Console limitations. It would have been crazy to see Gondolas and buildings spinning and crashed all over areas from sporadic tossed pots and bottles. The B#'s Gondola going through the building below would be disastrous versus that default clipping through it. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pressure and Windows, something no gamemaker is likely to actually know about (even space vacuum pales in comparison to the pressures involved in underwater environment). (( '' But then there is this thing called Internet Browsing, which can find the ins-and-outs of many such subject in mere moments. '' )) --- --- --- Lighting (BaSx used the same awful lighting as Columbia) : . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hazy - and as if brightly lit by Sunlight. Same inside and outside the windows. High Ceilings which would require a ceiling full of lighting which just wasn't there. DLC effort shortcuts ? It wasn't OUR Rapture. --- --- --- BETTER MORE Realistic 'Game Physics' ''' : Game Computers have become more powerful (and will continue to do so in the future). WE can have Player manipulated Objects to block movement of Players and NPCs (many games, because they skimp on 'collision testing' and many movement endcases, allow objects and Players to pass through each other and through non-static objects. Usually a realistic blocking mechanism is a source of 'Griefing' in MMORPGs (to the extent many now just let Players and thing simply move through others - which also makes for a lighter load on the Servers) A more complicated system of reactive objects/NPCs and Player actions allows the terrain and props to be used more ways and to present more interesting situations, but also requires more careful movement and navigation (which now the NPCs have to do as well). The BIOSHOCK : Rapture Reborn MMORPG would have this more complex movement and obstruction -- As the game is LESS about running around like a maniac and shooting things up, and MORE about the detailed terrain and actions of things within it. Similar trajectory interactions (like shooting) then also have to be more detailed and realistic. There is the issue of network delays affecting accuracy of the represented actions -- temporal differences between a Player's Client issuing commands, and another Client or the Server running NPCs being offset in time (the data delay), which have to be arbitrated and resolved and presented adequately on all the Client's displays. --- --- --- '''Would You Kindly Pick Up that Shortwave Radio? ... : This magic Radio system in Rapture that works so well, when people today still have to go outside to 'get connected' on their cell phones (even better is the TV transmissions allegedly from Delta's suit...): Radio Signals (in real life) work miserably thru water (even Trees, with their water content, degrade 'line of sight' radio significantly). Ryan was an electrical genius, and probably had a number of other geniuses working for him. SO he was able to find ways around various limitations in Rapture. City standard 2-way radios would use a system of Relays and Repeaters (and long distance signals sent thru wires/coax-waveguides instead of thru the air/water). The system would likely run in parallel with the other Utility systems thru the protected conduits that linked all areas of the City. Those TVs, shich we see everywhere in Rapture, might be a logical device to contain a 'hot-spot' for the Radio Repeaters (just like many possibly also had hidden TV cameras). The TVs work off a cable network that can also be utilized for 'Radio' traffic. Such equipment would have been greatly accelerated by the 1949 invention of X-isters (transistors) -- in the Real World, with the first consumer Transistor Radios coming out in 1954. Tubes are a high maintenance technology, and lowering expenses would allow expanding the Radio Communication system. . Ideas from this proclivity for interference/weak signals can facilitate situations with the imperfect operations of Radios in the MMORPG. In New Rapture's controlled areas, the Radio Repeater System would have been repaired, so would generally work pretty well. Further away, it works less and less, until far out in 'the Wild' it doesn't work at all. Quest/missions can deal with doing repairs to this City System in newly expanded City areas and the ever present task of salvaging needed equipment. You might find some Splicers intelligent enough to have THEM get systems working in their area (for their own use), and others that may listen in on your Radio Traffic, or Jam it at inopportune times. Knocking out some Factions's jamming operation would be yet another mission. Similar issues apply to the Telephone and various TV systems. --- --- --- The Depth of Stupidity in Rapture -- It Cannot Be This DEEP : Fontaine says "Six miles under the Atlantic" linky in a radio msg, but that (eliminating any Fantasy-like stupidity) must've been a 'common saying' in Rapture -- As it is beyond ridiculous technologically (depth like that is getting close to 1000 atm (14000 psi) pressure when that deep). We hear insane Splicers saying that phrase elsewhere, and maybe by the time Fontaine says it (in BS1), he has already started 'hitting the sauce' (using ADAM) ... "Six miles under the Atlantic" is sheer absurdity (lets DON'T count on lazy game Devs for any sense of reality - WE apply common sense and knowledge). Perhaps it RATHER (as a Canon-healing idea) was the Punch Line in a Sander Cohen play, or a popular TV show, or the slogan for a brand of Corn Flakes ??? We can make it miore a likelihood of something like that. Maybe the phrase is an equivalent of being 'Six Feet Under' for some of Atlas's propaganda ?? --- --- --- QUANTUM BS (Lets look at some REAL Quantum Physics "Theory") ''' : Buzzwords : "decoherence", "superposition", "tunneling", "interference", "mesoscopic persistent superposition" "teleportation", "collapsing', etc... "Stupiduity spreads til it overwhelms the total. This happens very quickly in Quantum system" - Albert Einstein "Quantum Teleportation" is misnamed (and rather misleading). It is really just sending information broken into as two quantum scrambled signals using Quantum Property Effects, and then reassembling them at a destination to recreate the same original INFORMATION which existed at the source. It is said to likely be very useful for unbreakable encryption technologies (as you need the second quantum unit to decode the first). This 'Teleportation' has, as part of the process, the destruction of the original source information - which BTW happens every time you READ (OBSERVE) a quantum particle object (Decoherence - and there is NO such thing as Passive observation in Quantum Physics). SO : No matter is transmitted/transported/moved, only 'information' which is unintelligible while being sent because it is split into randomized 'halves' (thus the great potential for cryptographic communications). The game writers' consideration likely stopped right there when they merely heard the word "teleportation", and did not (care to) listen further to the rest of the explanation from these 'quantum' expert(s) they supposedly consulted with. It sounded good enough for their game, even though it '''HAS NOTHING TO DO with what the real Quantum Physics are in the use of the term "Teleportation". In BS1 a similar misunderstanding was applied to a game mechanism -- the Vita Chamber's alleged "Teleportation" mechanisn was mentioned for the game's contrived Auto Save Game mechanism. which could have maybe better been solved by some other physically possible mechanism... That ploy was disposed of in Infinite BS without any problem -- via that unexplained magic injection used to bring you back to life, made by Elizabeth (( '' Though her magic 'god' powers should have just been her waving her hands over you ???, No ? Having that new 'Save' mechanism with YOU 'coming back to life' with a little less money is a "bit" strange though. Does she "pick your pocket" while you are dead ?? Say EWWW at your snotty hanky, and the remarking how it looks like a Turner Landscape ??? Another thing she 'learned in books' ??. Kinda Feebley & Stupidly™ CONTRIVED, No ?? '' )) Now this 'Teleportation' misinterpretation somehow also explains the game's abilities and events of crossing dimensions/between-universes, and even some Time Travel. It is pure bunk, based on words that "sounded like something" (for all the Players actually care). Far more important to Players is when the game's combat turned out to be bothersomely repetitive and hardly inspiring -- for what is really just a rather lame "Shooter Game". As many honest reviewers mentioned : Story doesn't make up for poor gameplay. --- --- --- Atmospheric Fun for Columbia : If Columbia moves (the story says it does) then how fast and against the wind ? Consider what it is like to operate/live in a (?) 50 MPG blow (movement + winds), and potentially far more than that when even 'At Full Stop' in a powerful storm. Not much in Columbia is all that 'sheltered'. Still wanna ride that 'Skyline' or those 'gondolas' on cables in THAT WIND ?? (Inconvenient to have to 'wait' til such disturbances pass ...) Real_Physics Wind on different surfaces causes force differentials - so as to make a 'floating' thing want to tip and rotate. If these already ludicrous 'skylines' were supposed to connect many of the separate chunks of the city, then those sections better be kept quite rigidly positioned relative to each other or have the skylines be yanked and torn and destroyed only after a short time. Not great or logical design - no matter how 'good' it supposedly looks, or how 'neat' an idea -- even when trying to use that explained Faux-technology. Such Magic could have been done simpler, and much more sensibly than this concocted hacked-together Oldie-Timey stuff they produced. ((Seriously - slavishly reproducing stuff from old turn of century photographs would have been cheaper and far better looking than that Traveling-Carnival-look the whole place had.)) --- --- --- "Almost No Light Penetrates Below 490 Feet of Water Depth in the Ocean, Even in Clear Water" ' : Light visible to the human eye gone more like at 200 feet depth. With the sewage around Rapture, causing bacteria to grow in the water, then "clear" ISN'T what the water is. Thus it is even murkier (And all/any light is absorbed in even less distance). Say goodbye to those long distance views of Rapture cityscape, more than a few hundred feet away (and the tops of the tall buildings seen from their own base). Need a Rapturesque/Ocean-ish name like "Smog" to label this effect. ??? "Hurk" - combination of Haze and Murk ?? "Muze" (better cuz also MUck and Ooze and maybe Muddy). --- --- --- ' 'Physically-Correct' ''' - Higher detail and CONSISTENCY in interactions to be used in the MMORPG. --- --- --- '''And YOU Thought Plasmids/Vita-Chambers Were Hard to Justify ... : "Quantum Particles suspended in Space Time at a 'fixed height' " .... Uh right. Aristarchus's, Copernicus and Galileo, Einstein and others are rolling over in their graves at these writers' abuse of Physics. The earth rotates (and wobbles) and orbits the Sun in an eliptical path, which then orbits the center of the Milky Way, which is moving outwards in the expanding Universe. THATS a Sum of more than 600 km/sec (most bullets travel well under 1 km/sec) in several different changing vectors. These MAGICAL 'quantum particles' seem to be pretty smart. The least little error/variance in the millionths degree would crumple Columbia like so much tin foil. Do you ever get the feeling they should have just said the place runs on 'Fairy Dust' ??? --- --- --- Lutece Particle Uses Time Travel (An attempt at explaining "floaty") ''' : In the BioShock Infinite panel at Momocon 2014, Troy Baker provided additional information : "I wish that the explanation of why Columbia was in the sky was explained, it was originally supposed to be a way bigger part of, it wasn't supposed to be just like a Vox-o-Phone that you found. It was supposed to be like really big, and how that came through, and I wish that would have been more clear, because I think it was such an ingenious conceit, that it was because it was continually going back in time to the second that it wasn't falling." - Unfortunatly '''real quantum physics has nothing to do with Time Travel either. --- --- --- REALISTIC - Kinetic Motions : Better Ragdoll (and Other) Game Rendering Physics : One of the more amusing things in BS2 was using the Speargun and watching the baddies fly 30 feet to be pinned to a wall (Hmm, I should try crouching and seeing if I can pin them to the ceiling). More bizarre is the continually thrashing body you sometimes see. The semi-randomness/variations of their ragdoll motion and bouncing off the terrain look different almost every incident. Consoles may lack the CPU power to do more extensive game physics, so lower quality settings will have to do (and maybe gaming machines doing full calculations will transmit the fancier twitchings to any console nearby who are seeing the same scene). Piles of objects waiting to collapse, destructible walls, drifting smoke - all kinds of potential for improved effects in the game. --- --- --- --- --- . .